Mayu Uzumaki
Mayu Uzumaki is a member of the uzumaki clan, mother of Kushina Uzumaki,Wife of Kaji Uzumaki, grandmother of Naruto and sayori uzumaki and great grandmother of boruto and Himawari (name written in Japanese, Romaji name) Background Mayu was Born into the famed Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure, Mayu lived most of her youth being caught up in war, making her seek for a daily peace. Personality Mayu was generally a cheerful, caring and a rather comedic woman with her beloved smile. Mayu Loved her Daughter Appearance Mayu was a woman who was well known for her beauty.[11] Like her Daughter She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and the common Uzumaki red hair. It reached her ankles with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Quotes * To Kushina- "Hina your hair is part of you don't let anyone change that it's you and what makes you is beautiful and one day hina you're hair just might become you're red thread of fate." * To Kushina-''"I just hope you don't hate me for making this decision for you, Kushina."'' * To Kushina-"Hina You've gotten so big and beautiful". Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT